Dunkle Wolken
by mara7
Summary: Tja, da rennt ein gestörter, frauenfeindlicher Mörder durch die Weltgeschichte und versucht Masanori kaltblütig zu killen. Aber irgendwie scheint auch gar nichts zu klappen. Und wer zum Teufel ist diese rothaarige Nervensäge? FINISH
1. Teil 1

Titel: Dunkle Wolken  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Sasmara  
  
Email: kargmin@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: momentan noch U  
  
Pairing: Masa x ?  
  
Disclaimer: Ich hasse das zu sagen, aber nix von Kizuna ist meins.   
  
Inhalt: Tja, da rennt ein gestörter, frauenfeindlicher Mörder durch die Weltgeschichte und versucht Masanori kaltblütig zu killen. Aber irgendwie scheint auch gar nichts zu klappen. Und wer zum Teufel ist diese rothaarige Nervensäge, die ständig an Masas Seite hängt?  
  
Dunkle Wolken  
  
Prolog  
  
Dunkle Schatten flogen über den Mond. Einen Moment lag war ich versucht, Dämonen und Geister in die Wolken hinein zu interpretieren, welche diesen Effekt hervorriefen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd befreite ich mich von diesen Gedanken. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, jetzt abgelenkt zu sein.  
  
"Hast du alles verstanden?" Argwöhnisch sah mich Hirakim an.   
  
"Ja, doch, Boss." Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ich war doch nicht dumm. Mein IQ war mindestens so hoch wie seiner, wenn nicht höher.  
  
"Du brauchst mir das nicht noch einmal zu erzählen."  
  
"Besser sollte ich es tun." Grummelnd packte der kleine Eurasier seine Papiere in seine allgegenwärtige schwarze Aktentasche. "Dieser Auftrag ist möglicherweise etwas zu heikel für dich."  
  
"Ach was." Um meine verspannten Schulter zu lösen, dehnte ich mich genüßlich auf den Stuhl.   
  
"Ich meine es ernst. Wenn du das Ziel verfehlst, ist es aus. Er ist ein ernst zunehmender Gegner. Ich habe nicht umsonst so viele Männer seinetwegen verloren."  
  
"Könnte es nicht auch totale Unfähigkeit ihrerseits sein?"   
  
Oh-oh, das war ein bißchen zuviel des Guten. Vorsichtshalber stand ich auf und näherte mich betont gelangweilt dem offenen Fenster, als Hirakims Gesicht sich dunkel verfärbte.  
  
Beiläufig bemerkte ich, dass seine Gesicht jetzt nicht mehr die Farbe von fahlen Käse hatte.  
  
"Sieh doch mal, der Mond ist voller Wolken."  
  
"Hä?" Entgeistert starrte er mich an.  
  
Mit einem Fuß auf dem Fensterbrett wandte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
  
"Keine Bange, Alterchen. Ich schaffe das schon." Dann sprang ich.  
  
"Du verdammter schwachsinniger Idiot. Vermassele es nicht, sonst sind wir beide dran."  
  
Er stürzte zum Fenster und starrte von oben auf mich herab.  
  
"Hörst du? Sei Vorsichtig!"  
  
"Jaja."  
  
Meine Beine taten von dem Aufprall etwas weh. Aber lieber wäre ich gestorben, als wehleidig von der Wiese herab zuhumpeln. Zwei Etagen sind doch gar nichts. Auch wenn Hirakims Landhaus zu einer Zeit gebaut worden war, in welcher hohe Stockwerke bevorzugt wurden.  
  
In meinen Hotel wartete schon die Mappe mit den Unterlagen über mein Ziel auf mich.  
  
Es juckte mir in den Fingern, endlich das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, vor der sich Hirakim so sehr fürchtet, dass er selbst mir nichts genaueres gesagt hatte, bevor ich nicht vollständiges Stillschweigen gelobt hatte.  
  
Leise pfeifend riss ich den Umschlag mit den Papieren auf. Ein kleines Paßfoto viel heraus.  
  
"Wow!" Diesmal schien Hirakim endlich einmal etwas guten Geschmack bewiesen zu haben. Sein erklärter Feind sah wesentlich besser aus, als die alten Säcke, die ich in all der Zeit für ihn erledigt hatte.  
  
Genüßlich grinsend machte ich es mir auf einen Sessel bequem.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, dich zu töten. Ich hoffe nur, du bist wirklich so gefährlich, wie Hirakim glaubt, Masanori Araki.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Japan. Warum muss es unbedingt Japan sein?" Bei all meinen Enthusiasmus, dass ich endlich ein lohnenswertes Ziel gefunden hatte, war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Hirakim seinen Erzfeind in Japan plaziert hatte. "Konnte der Kerl sich nicht woanders Feinde machen? Japan ist doch das Ende der Welt!"  
  
Und dann war der einzige Flughafen in ganz Algier natürlich so überfüllt, dass ich fast sechs Stunden warten musste, bis ich in meiner Schlange an dem Abflugsschalter vorgerückt war. Mein Flug war selbstverständlich schon seit zwei Stunden pàsse.  
  
"Ihre Tickets bitte."  
  
"Hier. Wissen Sie zufällig, welchen Flug ich anstelle des Gebuchten nehmen kann? Bedauerlicherweise habe ich ihn verpasst." Innerlich vor Wut fast am kochen, schenkte ich der mit einem Kopftuch verschandelten Schalterangestellten eines meiner du-wirst-schmelzen-wie-Butter-Lächeln.  
  
"Einen Moment bitte." Donnerwetter. Ist die Tusse da etwa rot geworden? Hm, ich hatte lange nicht mehr meinen Charme spielen lassen. Sie war zwar nicht ganz mein Typ, aber...  
  
"Es ist noch ein Platz im Flug 356 frei. Der geht allerdings erst in zwei Tagen."  
  
Arrgh. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Milde lächelnd versuchte ich erneut mein Glück. "Gibt es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit?"  
  
"Nun ja..."   
  
Tief blickte ich in ihre Augen.   
  
"Äh..." Wie niedlich! Sie stotterte!  
  
"Sie könnten in Bangkok umsteigen. Der Flug dahin geht allerdings schon in 10 Minuten. Zum Einchecken sind Sie zu spät dran. Sie würden es nie rechtzeitig zum Gate 4 schaffen."  
  
"Ich nehme den Flug!" Entschlossen zückte ich ein paar Noten aus meiner Brieftasche. "Reden Sie dem Piloten gut zu. Einer so schönen Frau wie Ihnen sollte das leichtfallen"  
  
"Äh ja." Verlegend lächelnd drückte sie mir das Ticket in die Hand,.  
  
"Ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann!".  
  
Im Wegeilen warf ich noch einen Blick über die Schulter. Wie süß. Da sprich sie doch tatsächlich hastig in ihr Walkie Talkie, während sich vor ihrem Schalter die aufgebrachten Massen tummelten.  
  
Was für eine Närrin.  
  
Wie auch immer, ich kriegte meinen Flug. Zwar schubste mich die Stewardeß mehr, als dass sie mich an Bord bat, aber immerhin- als ich in der Luft war, hatte ich das sichere Gefühl, doch noch rechtzeitig an meinen Zielort anzukommen.  
  
Okay, das mit rechtzeitig war dann ja wohl nichts gewesen. Algier war ja schon schlimm genug, Aber Bangkok???! Prompt musste der Anschlussflug ausfallen, weil der Pilot als eingewanderter Inder sich weigerte, die aus Rindfleisch bestehende Fracht zu befördern. Und dann musste bei der nächsten Anschlussverbindung die Stewardeß auch noch direkt ihre Wehen auf 2000 Meter Höhe kriegen, weshalb die Pilotin völlig kopflos nach hinten eilte, um ihr zu helfen. Dass der Copilot den Autopilot nur vom Hörensagen kannte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.   
  
Na gut, etwas übertreibe ich vielleicht. Aber welches Land schickt sonst schwangere Stewardessen in die Lüfte???   
  
Drei Tage später, 72 Stunden hinter meinen Zeitplan, kam ich endlich in Japan an.  
  
Der Anflug reichte schon, um mir eine Meinung über das Land zu bilden. Wer baut eine Stadt, die aus der Luft aussieht wie ein riesiger roter Fladen und betitelt sie dann auch noch mit Tokio?  
  
Meine Treu. Und dann diese gräßlichen Kirschblüten, welche die Luft verpesten...  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dieser Auftrag nimmt nicht noch mehr Zeit in Anspruch.   
  
Der Check-in im Hotel, wo meine Reservierung längst abgelaufen war, gestaltete sich wundersamerweise nicht allzu schwierig.   
  
"Sie haben Glück, Mr. Smith. Wir haben noch einen Raum frei. Allerdings ist er etwas unter der von Ihnen gebuchten Preisklasse."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts." Nonchalant hauchte ich einen Kuss auf ihre Hand. "Und nennen Sie mich John. Ein so entzückendes Geschöpft wie Sie sollten sich nicht ihre Zunge an einen schnöden Namen wie Smith besudeln."  
  
Das Gesülze hätte ich mir sparen können. Das Zimmer, dass sie mir gaben, war, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, unter aller Würde. Nur ein Badezimmer. Und dreimal so klein wie das vorher gebuchte Zimmer.  
  
Ich fing langsam an, dieses Land wirklich zu lieben.  
  
Es wird Zeit, dass ich diesen Masanori abknalle und dann verschwinde.  
  
Was hatte Hirakim noch gesagt? Seine Kontaktperson im Hotel würde mich mit Anweisungen versorgen? Dann wurde es aber langsam mal Zeit, dass ich sie traf.  
  
Erkennungsrose im Knopfloch, gestiefelt und gespornt schritt ich gemessen die lange Treppe zur Bar hinab. Gut ich hüpfte sie eher hinab, aber das ist ja schließlich Ansichtssache.  
  
Die Empfangsdame warf mir einen errötenden Blick zu, als ich, sie ignorierend, die Empfangshalle durchquerte und mich am anderen Ende an dem Bartressen niederliess. Was für ein unzivilisiertes Volk. Hätten die nicht wenigstens einen Wandschirm aufstellen können? So sieht ja jeder ankommenden Gast direkt das Elend, was sich an der Bar abspielte. Kein einziger Besoffener. Nur schwarz gekleidete Herren, die sich gedämpft unterhielten.  
  
Ich beabsichtigte das zu ändern. Aber erst musste mein Informant her.  
  
Wo blieb der Kerl nur?  
  
"Mr. Smith?" Ein kleines Stimmchen in meinen Rücken riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien. "Sie sind doch Mr. Smith?"   
  
"Wer will das wissen?" Entnervt musterte ich den kleinen Pagen. Will mir denn jeder hier auf den Senkel gehen?  
  
"Ein Freund sagte, Sie hätten etwas für mich." Er senkte den Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand kurz über das Ohrläppchen.  
  
"Ah ja." Das Hirakim so `nen Weichei vertraute! Aber er hatte das vereinbarte Erkennungssignal gegeben. Jetzt war ich dran.  
  
"Gib die Blume deiner Schwester. Meine Mutter würde sie gerne wieder sehen.", rasselte ich meinen Teil herunter. Wie vereinbart reichte ich ihn die Rose mit dem Stiehl voran.  
  
Sein Augen leuchtete zufrieden auf.  
  
"Danke. Und geben Sie bitte Ihrem Onkel Bescheid, dass sein Schal bei uns unter der Küchenlampe liegengeblieben ist." Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand er.  
  
"Küchenlampe...", grummelnd suchte ich mein Zimmer ab. "Wo soll hier eine Küchenlampe sein?! Meinte er etwas die Minibar? Aber da war keine Lampe, es sei denn im Kühlschrank... oh ja." Hinter der Lampe befand sich eine kleine, in Klarsichtfolie gewickelte, Rolle. Vorsichtig zog ich sie heraus. In ihr schien irgend etwas drin zu sein. Ungeduldig entfernte ich die Klarsichtfolie und rollte einen dünnen Streifen Papier auseinander.  
  
"Sein Plan hat sich geändert. Er wird morgen abend gegen 10.00 h hier eintreffen. Hirakim." Datiert war der Zettel auf den vorgestrigen Tag.  
  
"Scheisse!" Er war also schon hier. Und womöglich schon wieder abgereist, bei dem Glück, was ich in diesem Land hatte.  
  
Der Telefonhörer fiel fast herunter, als ich nach ihm grabschte. Mit vor Wut zusammen gebissenen Zähnen wählte ich die Nummer der Rezeption.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hier Zimmer 108. Ich habe leider durch meine verspätete Ankunft einen Freund verpasst. Können Sie bitte nachschauen, ob er noch hier Gast ist? Er hat mir leider keine Nachricht hinterlassen."  
  
"Kein Problem, Mr Smith. Sagen Sie mir den Namen Ihres Freundes?" erklang die Stimme der Rezeptionsdame freundlich.  
  
"Araki. Und hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollten mich John nennen?" schalt ich sie sanft.  
  
Vor meinen inneren Auge sah ich, wie sie wieder errötete. Frauen. Was für leicht zu beeinflussende Geschöpfe.  
  
"Ja, das hatten Sie.", kicherte sie albern.  
  
"Ein Mr. Araki ist momentan nicht hier Gast." Ich unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. "Aber hier gibt es einen Mr. Yokomoto, der sich schon einmal unter diesen Namen hier angemeldet hatte. Er wohnt in Zimmer 503."  
  
"Sie sind ein Engel. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, was für ein wunderbares Gedächtnis Sie haben. Es paßt perfekt zu Ihrem süßen Köpfchen.", säuselte ich ins Telefon.  
  
"Oh, aber, das ist doch nichts besonders.", wehrte sie bescheiden ab.  
  
Oh doch, das ist es. Ich muss drauf achten, dass ich diese etwas zu aufmerksame Nutte beseitige, wenn mein Job erledigt ist.  
  
"Aber natürlich." Ich schwafelte sie noch ein paar Minuten mit unnützen Zeug voll und legte dann auf.  
  
Bringen wir es so schnell hinter uns, wie es geht. Normalerweise würde ich mein Opfer ausspähen. Aber unter diesen Umständen ging es um Leben und Tod. Diese Land zerrte langsam an meinen Nerven.  
  
Ich riss den doppelten Boden meines Koffers auf und holte die Einzelteile meiner Pistole heraus. Sie war aus einer speziellen Kunststofflegierung gefertigt, die dem Flughafengeräten nicht auffiel. Zähneknirschend setzte ich sie zusammen. Ein Schuss für unseren schwarzen Schönling, einen für diese dumme Gans- und noch zwei für eventuelle Leibwächter. Das müsste reichen. Hirakim hatte zwar gesagt, das Araki meistens nur einen Assistenten bei sich hatte, aber er konnte sich auch täuschen. Ich für meinen Teil würde bestimmt nicht alles darauf setzen, dass der Kerl die Wahrheit sagt.  
  
Die Aufzugstür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Der Flur im fünften Obergeschoss war leer. Zufrieden schlenderte ich betont langsam in Richtung Zimmer 503.  
  
Keine Wachen. Wie leichtsinnig.  
  
Sachte klopfte ich mit den Knöchel an den Türrahmen "Zimmerservice." säuselte ich mit meiner zuckersüßesten Stimme.  
  
Schritte näherten sich. Ein leises Klacken verriet mir, dass die Tür entriegelt wurde. Sie aufzutreten und den bullenähnlichen Typen zwischen die Augen schießen, war eins. Mit einem Salto den Raum zu stürmen und die Lage checken, zwei. Außer dem Toten an der Tür war mein Opfer alleine. Er saß an dem Schreibtisch und war halb bei meinen Eindringen aufgesprungen. Dann zögerte er und starrte mich kreidebleich an.  
  
"Hirakim lässt grüßen." Mit diesen Worten schoss ich auf ihn. Für einen ach so gefährlichen Gegner reagierte er verdammt langsam. Er schien gar nicht zur registrieren, was ich tat. Erst im letzten Moment unternahm er einen zwecklosen Versuch, der Kugel auszuweichen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in meinen Nacken raubte mir die Sinne.  
  
Im Umfallen drehte ich mich noch um und verwuchte meinen Gegner zu erkennen. Aber alles was ich sah, war das Wehen von roten Haaren, ehe ich bewußtlos wurde  
  
Mara :Oh! Is er tot? Is er tot? *aufgeregt auf und ab hüpft*  
  
Saskia: Na und!  
  
Mara: Bitte nicht. Er ist doch so süß.  
  
Saskia: Wer, Masa oder John.  
  
Mara: Masa natürlich, du Dummerchen. Ich will ihn wieder haben.  
  
Saskia: Mal sehen.  
  
Mara: Oh, du bis ein schatz: *um den Hals fall*  
  
Saskia: He, bleib mir vom Leib. Sonst kill ich ihn wirklich.  
  
Mara: Fiesling.  
  
Saskia: Arschloch.  
  
Mara: Das sag ich Mama *heulend wegrennt*  
  
Saskia: Tus doch. Dann petz ich bei Papa.  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann kloppen sie sich noch heute. Und die Geschichte- äh ja. Mal sehen, wann und ob wir die weiter schreiben. Feedbacks würden unsere Entscheidung sehr beeinflussen. *lol* Und ich glaub, das Maralein hat da auch noch einige andere Sachen offen, oder? *grins* 


	2. Teil 2

Teil 2  
  
Um meine Hanggelenke und Knöchel schienen sich eiserne Ringe zu spannen. Meine Ellenbogen fühlten sich an, als seien sie durch die auf den Rücken fixierte Haltung ausgerenkt worden. Und vor allem- in meinem Kopf schien gerade ein Blasorchester seinen alleeersten, komplett unkoordinierten Auftritt, zu feiern! So in etwa waren meine subjektiven Eindrücke, als mein Bewusstsein in meinen geschundenen Körper erwachte.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Schielte, zum ersten Mal froh über meine langen Wimpern, unter diesen hervor.  
  
Was ich sah, war nicht gerade erfreulich. Verständlich, denn diese kleine rothaarige Bestie, die mich angefallen hatte, saß im Schneidersitz direkt vor meiner Nase auf dem Bett. Ein gänzlich in diesem östlichen Gefilden fehl am Platz anmutendes Ungetüm von einem Himmelbett, mit vier großen, eisernen Stützen. An einer von ihnen war zu meinen Bedauern meine Hände befestigt. Die `eisernen Ringe´ waren nichts anderes als Ledergürtel, die improvisierte Fesseln bildeten. Ich hing in halb sitzender Haltung an die Matratze gelehnt und musste nur mühsam beherrscht mit ansehen, wie dieser kleine Widerling mit seinen Käsemauken vor meiner Nase herumwedelte. Was hatte der Kerl auch halb nackt auf dem Bett zu suchen? Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte, wenn das Bürschchen sich unter den Bettdecken versteckte. Und mich dann feige von hinten anfällt.  
  
Tstst. Dieser Masanori hat offenbar einen schlechten Geschmack, was seine Bettgenossen angeht. Kann er sich keine vernünftige Hure nehmen? Die kommen wenigstens nicht mit solchen halbgaren Gejammer daher.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn nicht getötet hast.", maulte er gerade. Mein Gott, dieses Quitschestimmchen! Das alleine rechtfertig ja schon einen Mord.  
  
"Du musst nicht alles verstehen, Schatz." Noch schlimmer, dieser Kerl hatte `ne Engelsgeduld. Ich hätte diesen roten Frosch schon längst an die frische Luft gesetzt!  
  
"Aber er wollte dich töten. Und jetzt ist dein schönes Hemd voller Blut."  
  
Blut? Ach ja, ich hatte ja Masanori erwischt. Bedauerlicherweise nicht gut genug. Er lebte ja noch.  
  
"Das ist nur ein Streifschuss. Kein Grund zur Sorge."  
  
Schritte kamen näher. Ich spürte, wie die Matratze unter einem schweren Gewicht einsackte. Leider konnte ich es nicht wagen, weiter die Augen zu öffnen. Zu schade, ich hätte zu gern gesehen, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt habe.  
  
Dennoch reichte der Blick aus dem Augenwinkel aus, um zu erkennen, dass mein Opfer ziemlich zärtlich mit dem Frosch umging. Igitt, jetzt streichelt er dem doch glatt die Haare aus der Stirn und drückte ihm einen Kuss drauf.  
  
Mir wurde schlecht. Ich konnte dieses ekelhafte Treiben keine Sekunde länger ertragen.  
  
Leise würgend machte ich auf mich aufmerksam.  
  
Da es keinen Sinn hatte, länger mit halb geschlossenen Augen den Bewusstlosen zu spielen, fokussierte ich Masanori mit vollen Blick, als er sich zu mir herabbeugte.  
  
"Ah, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?" Klang da wirklich Sorge mit? Der Kerl hatte wohl `nen Spleen.  
  
"Sehr gut.", antwortete ich sarkastisch. "Du solltest deinen Vögelchen mal ein bisschen mehr Muskeln im Oberarmbereich antrainieren. Am Hintern nützen sie ihm nicht."  
  
"WAS??? MASA!!!" Empört war der kleine Wicht aufgesprungen und plusterte sich auf. "Willst du ihm das etwa durchgehen lassen?"  
  
"Wieso nicht?" antwortete dieser amüsiert.   
  
"Weil...weil..." dem Kleinen fehlten glatt die Worte.  
  
"Glaubst du nicht, dass dein Macker besseres zu tun hat, als deine kümmerliche Ehre zu verteidigen? Wenn du so eine überhaupt jemals gehabt hast."  
  
Meine Wange schmerzte von Masanoris Schlag. Jetzt hatte ich es wohl zu weit getrieben. Einer meiner typischen Fehler. In Gefahrensituationen bin ich einfach nicht in der Lage, mich zu fürchten. Dadurch manövriere ich mich so immer tiefer in die Scheiße. Hirakim meinte mal, dass sei bestimmt unter anderen der Grund, weshalb die erste Hälfte meines Lebens so chaotisch sei, dass selbst ich da nicht mehr durchblickte.  
  
Und auch jetzt hatte ich keine Angst. Im Gegenteil. Wenn überhaupt, war ich so übermütig wie selten nicht mehr. Die Gelegenheit, einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner gegenüber zustehen, trübte wohl mehr als sonst meinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Obwohl, soweit ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, ist dieser Masanori ziemlich zahm. Hm, mal sehen, was ich daran ändern kann.  
  
"Der Kleine scheint dich ja ziemlich lahmarschig gemacht zu haben. Hätte Hirakim das gewusst, hätte er sich sparen können, mich herzuschicken. Du scheinst dich ja ziemlich um den Verstand zu vögeln!" Masanori sah aus, als wolle er mich noch einmal schlagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er sich jedoch zurück. Wahrscheinlich wollte er vor seinem süßen Schätzchen nicht brutal erscheinen. Ich spürte jedoch die brodelnde Wut unter seiner ruhigen Maske. Wie war Hirakim darauf gekommen, das dieser Mann so undurchsichtig sei wie schwarzes Glas? Er war eher ein offenes Buch.  
  
"Kannst du bitte rausgehen?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht.  
  
"Ich? Gerne. Wenn du mich nur losmachen würdest. Ich bin im Moment leider etwas in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit behindert, weißt du?", säuselte ich.  
  
Er ignorierte mich und richtet sein ganzes Augenmerk auf den Jungen, der immer noch beleidigt auf dem Bett schmollte.  
  
"Nur ein paar Minuten, Schatz."  
  
"Warum? Du kannst ihn gerne vor meinen Augen töten. Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an!"  
  
Au! Seine Augen funkelten ja richtig hasserfüllt. Oh wie Schade, hatte ich seinem Liebsten etwa weh getan?  
  
Wie bedauerlich. Ich hoffte nur, sie machten mich bald los, damit ich diese Scharade beenden und meinen Auftrag erfüllen kann.  
  
"Bitte." Nun ja, nach einer Bitte klang es nicht gerade. Eher nach einer Forderung. Das schien auch das Bürschchen zu spüren. Eingeschnappt zog es sich einen Bademantel über und trottete in Richtung Flur. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und drohte mir tatsächlich mit dem Finger: "Wenn du Masa etwas antust, werde ich dir eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!" Fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er hätte mich angefaucht.  
  
"Mach dir nicht deine hübschen Finger schmutzig, Süßer. Ich hab eine bessere Aufgabe für sie!" Lachend beobachtet ich, wie der Kleine wutschnaubend von Masanori aus dem Raum geschoben wurde. Auch Araki schien von seinem grässlichen Verhalten die Nase voll zu haben, denn er schloss hinter dem Knips die Tür ab. Trotzdem konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, zu sticheln: "War das klug? Vielleicht ist er jetzt so beleidigt, dass er dir seinen Hintern nicht mehr unter die Nase hält,"  
  
"Das macht nichts." Achselzuckend löste sich Masanori von der Tür. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in mir auf, als er langsam näher kam. Noch panischer wurde ich, als er sanft seine Hand meinen Nacken hinaufgleiten ließ und sein Gesicht viel zu nah an meinem heran brachte. Das waren nicht die Spielregeln. Der Kerl war völlig durchgeknallt! Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich vom Bettpfosten loszureißen, als er seinen Mund auf meinen presste und mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzwang. Er war wahnsinnig!  
  
Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft, als er einen Moment kurz von mir abließ und mir ins Ohr flüsterte:  
  
"Solange ich dich nur wieder habe!"  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: Harharhar! Dat habt ihr net erwartet, oder? Okay, ihr kennt den Deal. Arme FF-AutorInnen lechzen nach FB .*grins* Müssen ja schließlich auch von etwas leben! Besonders da 50% von uns in die Gilde der mittellosen Studenten eingegangen sind. *hähähä* 


	3. Teil 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Wie konnte ich nur jemals daran zweifeln, ihn zu lieben? Wie konnte ich jemals sicher sein, dass irgendjemand sonst meine Beine zittern lassen würde. Und mich sanft auffängt, wenn mein Herz sich so schmerzhaft bei seinen Anblick zusammenzieht, dass mir der Atem fehlt?  
  
Ich hatte zulange versucht, es zu verdrängen. Damals, als ich noch fast ein Kind war, haute ich ab, weil manche Gefühle damals zu viel für mich waren. Auch wenn ich damals jeden bereitwillig an die Kehle gegangen wäre, der so was behauptet hätte.  
  
Ich war nicht mehr als ein flackerndes Flämmchen in seiner Hand, wenn er sich jemals bequemt hätte, mich zu beachten.  
  
Trotzdem rammte ich ihn mein Knie in den Magen, als er sich gerade erdreistete, mich zu küssen. Etwas Würde musste schließlich gewahrt werden. Auch wenn das in meiner momentanen Haltung so gut wie unmöglich war.  
  
Ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, zu sehen, wie er ächzend über meinen Bauch zusammenkrachte. Und das seltsame Gefühl, seinen lachenden Atem, durch mein dünnes Hemd, an meinen Bauch zu spüren.  
  
"Du hast dich nicht sehr erändert!" keuchte er belustigt.  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Du dafür sehr. Ich hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt. Diese kurzen Haare- blond steht dir nicht!"  
  
"Pfft. Es gibt zahlreiche Frauen, die dir gerne die gegenteilige Meinung sagen würden."  
  
"Die haben eben schlechten Geschmack." versetzte er ungerührt. Seine Hände fuhren unter mein Hemd  
  
"Lass dass!"   
  
"Warum? Früher warst du nicht so schüchtern!"  
  
"Da hat sich ja auch noch kein alter Sack an meinen Hosenstall zu schaffen gemacht."  
  
"So ist das also." Er lehnte sich zurück. " Du hältst mich für zu alt? Bist du deshalb damals weggelaufen?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Ich habe nur- nach neuen Erfahrungen gesucht" vollendete ich ein wenig hastig.  
  
"Neuen Erfahrungen? Erstaunlich. Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt, dann hättest du jede Menge `neuer Erfahrungen´ sammeln können."  
  
"Denkst wirklich immer nur an das eine!" Schnaubend ruckte ich an meinen Fesseln.  
  
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du mich losmachen würdest? So macht das doch keinen Spaß." Meine Zähne knirschten unhörbar, als ich mich zwang, verführerisch mit meinen Wimpern zu klimpern. Als ob ich so ein verdammtes Frauenzimmer wäre.  
  
"Damit du wieder wegläufst? Auf keinen Fall!" Immerhin löste er meine Fußfesseln.  
  
"Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Meine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig, während mein Herz bei jeder seiner Berührungen vor sich hin sang.  
  
"Spaß haben." Schelmisch grinsend zog er mit einen Ruck meine Hose runter. Der protestierende Schrei erstickte in meiner Mundhöhle, als er mit der ihm eigenen Geschwindigkeit mich küsste. Fast brutal drang seine Zunge ein, während seine Hände wie Eisenklammern meine Schultern quetschten. Als er sich sicher war, das jeder Ton aus meinen Mund nicht mehr als ein Keuchen war, fuhren seine Lippen meinen Hals herab. Mit den Zähnen zerriss er mein Hemd.  
  
"Hey, das war teuer!" wollte ich sagen. Aber mein verräterischer Körper ließ nur ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen hören. Ich fühlte, wie seine Hände meine Rippen herab glitten. Gleichzeitig mit seinen Lippen erreichten sie meine Hüfte.  
  
Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so schnell einen Steifen gekriegt. Selbst meine unzähligen Affären waren beim Sex nie so gut, wie dieser Mann mit seinen Mund.  
  
Oh Mann! Oh Mann!!!!   
  
Kurz hob er seinen Kopf. "Bist du bereit?"  
  
Mein atemloses Nicken schien zu reichen.  
  
Es dauerte fast zu lang, bis er sich endlich seiner Hosen entledigt hatte und sich mir wieder näherte. Ein rauer Kuss- und dann setzte er sich auf mich!  
  
"Oh Mann!" DAS sagte ich jetzt laut.  
  
Er grinste. "Das hattest du nicht erwartet, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Wie zur Hölle soll ich mich jetzt bewegen? Du bist viel zu schwer!"  
  
"Überlass das nur mir, Liebling."  
  
Und wie ich es ihm überließ. Dieser Typ war mehr als doppelt so schwer wie ich, aber als ich in ihm drin war, kam es mir so vor, als würde ich einen Jugendlichen ficken. Er war so eng, Gott, so verdammt köstlich eng. Wenn wundert's, dass es mich alle Selbstbeherrschung kostete, zu warten, bis er auch endlich so weit war.  
  
Er hatte meine Handfesseln gelöst. Atemlos ruhte mein Kopf an seiner Brust. Mein Schwanz tat mir so weh, als wäre er in eine Saftpresse geraten. Aber ich hatte mich noch nie besser gefühlt.  
  
"Zufrieden?" raunte seine Stimme an mein Ohr.  
  
"Oh ja." Wollig stöhnend kuschelte ich mich noch enger in seine warmen Arme.  
  
"Dieser Junge- warum?" kam schließlich die unvermeidliche Frage.  
  
"Er erinnerte mich an dich. Außerdem war er gerade da."  
  
"Aha. Also nichts ernstes?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Schade."   
  
Verwundert schaute er mich an. Aber ehe er seine Frage stellen konnte, hatte ich auch schon die Pistole abgefeuert, die er unter seinen Klamotten versteckt hatte.  
  
Ein Deal war ein Deal. Es hätte mir nur mehr Vergnügen bereitet, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er und dieser halbgare Bursche sich wirklich geliebt hätten. Ich mag nichts lieber als unglückliche Lovestorys. Aber na ja, wer weiß?  
  
Epilog  
  
Der Fenstersims war gerade breit genug für mich. Vergnügt wie ein Kind, das zum erstenmal einen Drahtseilakt bewältigt hat, lief ich ihn entlang zum nächsten offen stehenden Fenster.  
  
Hinter mir ertönte ein lauter Schrei.  
  
Das Wehklagen begleitete mich noch eine ganze Weile. Selbst am Flughafen glaubte ich es noch in meinen Ohren zu hören.  
  
Es machte nicht soviel Spaß wie sonst, mit der Dame am Abflugsschalter zu flirten. Dafür entdeckte ich aber, das hinterm Zoll eine männliche Stewardess voll auf mich abzufliegen schien.  
  
Ich spielte schon mit den Gedanken, ein neues Abenteuer zu versuchen, als sich von hinten eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.  
  
Gewaltsam drehte mich ein muskelbepackter Trottel um. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er mit seinem Leben spielte? Automatisch fuhr meine Hand zu dem versteckten Waffenholster unter meinen Arm. Aber um durch den Abfertigungsschalter zu kommen, hatte ich meine Waffe im Gepäck gelassen.  
  
Mein Blut schien zu Eis zu erstarren, als der Grobian fragte: "Ist er das, Bon?"  
  
"Ja!" Einen kurzen Augenblick erhaschte ich einen Eindruck von roten Haaren und verquollenen Augen. Dann flog mein Kopf plötzlich nach hinten und eine angeekelt vor meinen Füssen fallen gelassene Waffe war das letzte, was ich für sehr lange Zeit sehen sollte.   
  
Arigato, mein Bruder, dass ich dich noch mal sehen durfte.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Die Autoren bitten um Feedback *flehend umhergeh* *Almosen sammle* * Kritik verzweifelt such* 


End file.
